Magician
People that can handle magic in this world are called Magicians. =Abilities= Those who have talent as a magician are also first rate fencers and martial artists. =History= Magic was taken back from the Dai Maous. Because of the history on how the Dai Maous were defeated and sealed, the social status of Magicians became quite high. =Ranks= Naturally, Magicians also exist in all sorts of ranks. If the rank is high, then their influence also increases. B+ rank is the limit most common people can reach. A rank is only reached by a handful of people called『Prodigies』. The existences that reach S rank are referred to as『Inhuman』『Demon』『Monster』. The existences that reach SS class are referred to as being in Maou class. Reaching the God’s domain, the SSS rank, is referred to as『Shinpou』or God’s Technique. Fundamentally, children referred to as『Talented Magicians』were those that held B- rank magic and above. Their latent magical capacity could be sensed from the outside. An individual’s effort and affinity depends on their dedication to spiritual improvement. However, there is no alternative for those holding B rank magical capacity; even those that moved to A-rank and S rank were seemingly like that. However, for those holding C+ rank magical power, they won’t reach B- rank even if they’re not capable. That’s why it was still necessary to practice magic in order to go beyond the standard. If one became a rank higher than B-, they’re basically winners; they can choose whichever job they want especially those high-paying ones. From the time they are born, winners are already separated from losers. Furthermore, people that are judged as losers do not become more than B- rank as written in history. In this harsh world, juniors surpassing seniors is basically impossible. For that reason, royals, aristocrats, and old lineages, disliked the tendency of having to marry with the exception of magicians. High-class magicians marry for the sake of increasing the probability of giving birth to more talented children. These is the reason why the magical capacity of the old lineages, nobles and the like are fundamentally high. *SSS rank *SS+ rank *SS rank *SS- rank *S+ rank *S rank *S- rank *A+ rank *A rank *A- rank *B+ rank *B rank *B- rank *C+ rank *C rank *C- rank =Magic= Assistance Magic Body reinforcement technique, magic that raises the hidden physical power of the body with magical power. Defensive stances are especially dangerous because it is based on instinct, if it can’t be deployed in an instant it’ll be useless in combat. Chantless Magic The way to do it is clearly imagining the attack, shape, and power; use about twice the magical power than usual, point your emotions at the enemy, and the magic will be invoked. If you compare it to normal magic, chantless magic comes out slower, has less power, and has larger magic power consumption. It is a skill that is full of demerits. However, there are a lot of situations where you can't use normal magic, where you can't use your voice. In those situations, whether or not you can use chantless magic means the difference between life and death. =Magic Categories= *Attribute Magic —Manipulating a source of an attribute like changing it into fire. *Void Magic —Offensive magic without attribute magic. It is identified as manipulating magic itself. *Healing Magic —Magic that cures injuries mainly by operating within the body. In certain games it’s called white magic. *Support Magic —Defense, movement buffs and so on. With the exception of offensive magic, it is everything else lumped together. Category:Magicians